1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver, an information processing method and a program, and more particularly to a digital television receiver connected to a network for performing viewing of the same television program as that of the television on the connected partner side, an information processing method for performing viewing the same television program and a program for executing the information processing method.
2. Related Background Art
In a television broadcast using a ground broadcasting wave, a televising broadcast in which many viewers watch a specific program at the same time and opinions of the viewers are transmitted to a broadcasting station for conducting the broadcast program while accepting the opinions has been implemented. An example of a television broadcast system enabling many viewers to participate in a specific program is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-217307.
Moreover, the improvement of a network environment has recently advanced, and it has become possible to use a wide band communication widely and easily. Furthermore, by the advance of the technology related to a moving image transmission, the moving image communication using a network has become possible to use it readily.
On such a background, there is a use form in which two televisions are connected by means of bidirectional moving image communication means using televisions and each user manually performs channel selection of the user's television and further the users commonly spend the time for viewing a television program by means of the bidirectional moving image communication while receiving the same television program at the same time.
FIG. 34 is a schematic configuration diagram of such a use. Television receivers 800 and 820 severally have a network connection function and moving image communication means using the network connection function (the so-called television conversation function) besides the receiving function of a television broadcast. The television receivers 800 and 820 are connected to a network 810 including the Internet.
The television receiver 800 receives a television broadcast through an antenna 801 to display the received television broadcast in a television broadcast program display area 803 on a display unit 802. On the other hand, the television receiver 800 transmits moving image information from a camera 804 including an audio video input function to the outside. The television receiver 800 displays the video of the received moving image information of a partner in a partner image display area on the display unit 802, and outputs the audio of the moving image information from a not shown speaker.
A television receiver 820 is also provided with similar configuration and functions to those of the television receiver 800. The television receiver 820 receives a television broadcast through an antenna 821 to display the received broadcast in a television broadcast program display area 823 on a display unit 822. The television receiver 820 transmits moving image information from a camera 824 including an audio video input function to the outside. The television receiver 820 displays the video of the received moving image information of a partner in a partner image display area on the display unit 822, and outputs the audio of the moving image information from a not shown speaker.
The viewers of the television receivers 800 and 820 connected to each other through a network are informed of the air of each other by means of the moving image and sounds of the partners while viewing a common television broadcast program received independently by the respective television receivers. The viewers also have an experience in common as if they were in one living room and were viewing the same television broadcast by means of the so-called television conversation function through the network.
FIG. 4A shows a broadcast schedule of television programs which can be received and be viewed in an area X (television receiver 800). FIG. 4B shows a broadcast schedule of television programs which can be received and be viewed in an area Y (television receiver 820) different from the area X. In the area X, the broadcasts of broadcasting stations A, B and C can be received through channels 1, 2 and 3, respectively. During times 01:00 to 05:00, the programs shown in FIG. 4A can be received and viewed. On the other hand, in the area Y, the broadcasts of broadcasting stations A, D and B′ can be received through channels 1, 2 and 3, respectively, as shown in FIG. 4B.
In also the area Y, the broadcasting station A broadcasts the same contents as those in the area X. The television receivers 800 and 820 can simultaneously view the programs of the broadcasting station A, and can simultaneously experience the program viewing by the television conversation function.
The broadcasting station D in the area Y is, for example, a local station in the area Y. In the time zones shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the broadcasting station D has no programs in common with those by any broadcasting stations in the area X. That is to say, the broadcasting station D has no programs which can be viewed simultaneously by the television receivers 800 and 820.
The broadcasting station B′ is one related to, for example, the broadcasting station B in the area X, and broadcasts common programs b1, b2 and b3 with those of the broadcasting station B. However, the broadcasting station B′ also has a program e peculiar to the area X. As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the broadcasting times of the program b1 are the same in each area, but the broadcasting station B′ broadcasts programs b2 and b3 at broadcasting times different from those of the broadcasting station B. As a result, the simultaneous experience of viewing by means of the television conversation functions of the television receivers 800 and 820 can be performed only to the program b1.
FIGS. 35A and 35B are views showing the schedules of television programs enabling the television receiver 800 in the area X and the television receiver 820 in the area Y to experience the simultaneous viewing of the programs as a result of the situation in the way which makes it easy to understand. FIG. 35A shows the schedule of programs which the television receiver 800 can simultaneously view, and FIG. 35B shows the schedule of programs which the television receiver 820 can simultaneously view. As described above, the television broadcasts have different broadcasting schedules according to areas. Even to the same program, there is the case where the broadcasting day thereof or the broadcasting time thereof is different according to areas. Consequently, the programs which can be simultaneously viewed are limited.